The Project
by Randombabycgirl
Summary: The gods have a project for the seven (plus Nico and Reyna)
1. Chapter 1

The 7 sat in a plain white room.

"Why are we here?" Hazel said. The seven jumped at Hazel who was normally quiet. "I thinks Olympus." Annabeth guessed. "Well I know that but, Why?" Hazel asked. " For a project." The seven turned there head to see there least favorite goddess Hera. "When? Why?" Jason asked. "All in good time Grace." Hera said. With that she placed a bowl in the center if the room and said " Each of you shall leave your names in the bowl who's ever you chose is your partner. There are some paper and pens over there." She said gesturing to a pedestal near Hazel. Hazel raised her hand. "Yes?" "Um, that pedestal wasn't there before." Hazel said slowly. "Look closer." Hera said. Hazel reached her hand out to touch the pedestal and it went right through. "It's mist!" Frank exclaimed running his hand through the chair legs. "We're not actually here then?!" Percy asked his eyes wide. Hera smiled.

After fifteen minutes of wonder and questions Hera finally had all seven names in the bowl. "Why was Reyna's name in the bowl?" Leo blurted. "Because Zeus wanted her to participate." Hera shrugged. All the Demigods seemed to shift at the mention of Reyna. "Well, time to put you into a state of conscious." Hera said leaving the room. " Wait!" Leo yelped. "To late." Hera said slamming the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Hera's pov

After the demigods left I had to make sure the project was ready. "Hera how nice to see you." I turned and saw the project itself well, one of the prototypes. It was a child a small one maybe 8. "Hello sweetie!" I said smiling. I can not stand children. All they do is complain and are always rude. Wait! Why was this one not rude. "MISTAKE!" I yelled. How hard is it to create a child, not a robot that is polite and smart, a child out of dust and whatever else mortals are made from.

"Hephaestus!" I called. Not only was he hideous he couldn't do a single thing right! "Yes Hera." he said. " First of call me your majesty second of all fix this mess." I instructed "What's wrong with it?" He asked. "How dense are you? This child is too polite and too smart fix it!" I said. " How?" "Make it rude and obnoxious! Like a child!" How idiotic was this fool. "Yes your majesty." He said taking the child by the arm. "Hurry you imbecile, hurry." And with that he left. Honestly, how does he call himself the god of mechanics if he can't even program one child. His children are better mechanics than him!


	3. Author notes

**Sorry I'm not updating! I have a paper to make for school so just try not freak out I would appreciate if you guys would not freak out. Just give me till tomorrow and you'll have another chapter! I'm thinking Percy's pov? I appreciate your feedback and ideas 3 :) **


	4. Chapter 4

So we walked to the big house but honestly, I didn't care I was hungry, so... I did not care. When's lunch I may never know

"I've never been in the big house." Hazel said looking up at the over hang. "Yes you have." I said. I understood Hazel was in her own world doing her own little thing sometimes but, she should remember where she goes. "No." Hazel said "I haven't."

"Yes you have." "No" Oh,so this was going to be a time wasting argument. "Yes" "No" "Yes" "No" "Yes" "No" "Yes" "No" "YES" "NOOOOO" Hazel yelled shaking her head. "Ye-" STOP" Annabeth yelled " We have been standing here for fifteen minutes while you two are arguing over something stupid." "In their defense I thought it was only five." Leo added. "VALDEZ!" Annabeth yelled. "We don't even need to knock Chiron probably heard you having a bitch fit and is about to open this door and save us." Leo stated. Its like he has a death wish.

"Children, what is the matter?" Chiron asked. "Speak of the devil! " I muttered. I wondered if Chiron had like super hearing. "I should ask that." I said 'quietly'

"Did you want to add to what said, Percy?"

"Umm... What did she say?" I asked. Chiron nodded to Annabeth.

"I said, The gods have an assignment they will not tell us about." Annabeth said smirking at me. "Percy." Chiron looked at me expectingly. What was I supposed to say Annabeth summed it up perfectly.

Annabeth always always does everything perfectly except for that one time when we were making muffins and they got all burned and nasty.

" Percy are you okay?" Leo said " 'cause you are making the weirdest face I have ever seen."

"I'm going to take that as a no on both." Annabeth said.

"Wait! What?... oh .. yeah I'm fine" I said/yelled.

A phone rang from somewhere in side the big house. "Children I have a phone call, why don't you go train." Chiron left walking into the big house.

Later that night

Annabeth and I had a date it didn't go well, my pants caught on fire. I blame Leo and Piper because they scared me and I dropped a candle on my leg. Hazel was there too. Piper had her take pictures to commemorate the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

I called Chiron that afternoon. I can't risk those demigods finding out. Even if its just a stupid experiment.

"Hello" His voice said over the phone

"Hello Chiron"

"Oh... Hi Hera. umm... I have to go Percy's umm... Drowning! Yeah, Percy's drowning gotta go save him.

"He's the son of Poseidon" He must think I'm an idiot. No one gets away from me.

"He's drowning in lava!" Chiron half-yells into the phone

"Do not lie to me Chiron! I have important business to discuss with you."

"What is it?

"It's about the project. I need to make sure they don't find out until tomorrow."

"Well, what is this project."

"Remember, how before Percy, You were a Home Economics teacher?"

"Can you not bring that up?"

"Well, it's already brought up, remember those baby simulator dolls?"

"Hera were is this going?"

"DON'T GET RUDE WITH ME! And I had Hephaestus make a 8 year old child simulator! THAT'S WERE THIS IS GIONG."

"Why in Hades underwear would you do that!"

"It's my experiment. So just don't tell the demigods." With that I hung up. Now I just have to see if the model is ready. Hephaestus was sitting in the room putting the final touches on the child. "There." He said

" Who did you model her after your son?" I say.

" Yes. Why?"

"Why you clueless little!"

"I'm really sorry Hera but there's no time to change it."

"Fine! Just send it to Aphrodite! AND CALL ME YOUR MAJESTY" I say exasperatedly. Honestly! Can nothing go right here.


	6. Chapter 6

Read on wattpad it won't let me transfer anymorei


	7. Chapter 7

Okay you guys love this story. Me to. Unfortunately I can no longer post on due to issues with my copy and pasting. My story is available under the same title. My username is Radombabycgirl. My story is a little racist but whose isn't. I have a ratchet little black girl in it but. She's changing with help from our Heroes. We are all divas. So comment follow and favorite. When my c.a.p fixes I'll post my stories


End file.
